Computing devices, such as personal computers can be used to view digital content, such as movies, television shows, music, photos, etc. purchased or rented from a remote source. Locating desired content to rent or purchase from the remote source often can involve non-intuitive user interactions and selections. Further, once the rented or purchased movie is downloaded, navigating through the user owned or rented content often can be difficult.